In a network environment, there may be a large number of network devices (e.g., switches, routers, security devices, etc.). Without accurate information, it can be challenging to perform any type of network administration. Device discovery may be used to determine an inventory of devices associated with a network, and various protocols may be used to facilitate the network discovery process. These protocols typically generate a high volume of network traffic which may be disruptive to other network operations.